Thundercats Hannah the girl who was really a lion
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: An Au where Claudius survives and a young human girl named Hannah who has a lost past joins Lion-o and the Thundercats on their journey. As the Thundercats travel Claudius moves most of the survivors to a nearby village. Soon Hannah will discover her past and reunite with her real family and find out who her soulmate is and what she really is.


_An Au where Claudius survives and a young human girl named Hannah who has a lost past joins Lion-o and the Thundercats on their journey. As the Thundercats travel Claudius moves most of the survivors to a nearby village. Soon Hannah will discover her past and reunite with her real family and find out who her soulmate is._

chapter 1

Hannah was a simple girl she lived on a horse ranch. She was raised by a loving mother and father. Hannah knew she was adopted. Her parents had found her when she was four years old. Hannah began to wonder if there was a place out there were she was truly meant to be.

She had to know where she was born and where she came from.

All Hannah had to go by was her necklace. Her parents had found that around her neck the day they found her on their doorstep.

By the time Hannah turned 18 and graduated high school she left her home in hopes of finding out more about herself. Her parents accepted this and gave her some money for clothes and food and other necessities.

Soon Hannah would go on the biggest adventure of her life.

Today Hannah was in a meadow in the country side taking a break. She was soon going to go to the next town. Her necklace started to glow and she vanished in a bright flash.

Outside of Thundera. Hannah appeared at the front gate in front of the guards. She sat up and held her head.

"Are you okay?" one of the guards asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Hannah said. She saw they were cats. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You are on third earth outside the city of Thundera." one of the guards said.

"I'm from another planet called earth but it is very different." Hannah said. "But what am I going to do now?" she asked.

The guards talked it over and agreed to take her to the king. No doubt Jaga and the king will know what to do.

"Come with us." the guards said.

Hannah followed them to the palace. They walked into the palace just as Lion-o was about to receive the sword of omens. "What's going on?" Claudius asked.

One of the guards explained the situation.

"Can you tell us more about this girl Jaga?" Claudius asked.

Jaga took a closer look. "This girl is telling the truth but she doesn't seem to be of the planet which she hails from and I sense someone has put a strong magic over her and it is started weaken as we speak." Jaga said.

"So you are saying I from a different planet than one from where I was raised and I have a curse on me?" Hannah said.

"Yes that pretty much sums it up." Jaga said.

"Well that can explain a few things especially why my parents were especially why my parents were cautious about me doing certain things." Hannah said.

"What do you mean?" Jaga asked.

"It was 14 years ago when my parents had found me and told me about the strange light that brought me." Hannah said. "They found me in the meadow near their house on night after a bright flash of light one Autumn night no one could find my real family so they took me in and raised me they called me Hannah because they thought what they found on the back of my necklace was weird name to call a child. It is the only link to who my real family might be and my past. For some reason I am the only one who can take the necklace off and it can do weird things." she said.

"All my memories start with a bright flash and then nothing before that." Hannah added.

"This does sound rather strange mind if I take a look at it?" Jaga asked.

"Not all of course you can look at it." Hannah said taking it off.

Jaga took a look at the gem. "A star gem that only found on third earth. This gem only occurs on this planet." Jaga said.

"So you are saying I might come from this world actually?" Hannah said.

"Possibly yes." Jaga said.

"This is a lot to take in." Hannah said.

"I'm Tygra," Tygra said.

"Nice to meet you," Hannah said.

"My name is Lion-o," Lion-o said starting blush.

"Oh, hello." Hannah said in a very shy voice. She was starting to blush too.

"Hannah since you don't have anywhere you need to be you can stay in palace for a while, as long as you don't cause any trouble," Claudius said.

"I'll try not to be burden." Hannah said.

"Good, Lion-o will show you around the palace and Thundera and will make sure you feel welcome." Claudius said. "Is that understood Lion-o?" he said.

"Yes sir." Lion-o said.

"Now let's get back business." Claudius said.

Hannah watched as Lion-o took the sword of omens and used it. Hannah saw the expression on Lion-o's face. Something was wrong. But Lion-o was straight forward with the truth.

Lion-o showed Hannah where in the castle she was going to stay.

Then there was some noise. Lizards were pulling something. There was a cat standing on top of the thing the lizards were pulling. Tygra, Claudius, Lion-o and Hannah rode out to see it. Lion-o shared his ride animal with Hannah.

"Just hold on tight." he said.

"Okay." Hannah said.

Then Hannah met Grune. Something about him bothered her.

That night everyone began to celebrate Grune's return.

Hannah sided with Lion-o about the Lizard captives.

Soon the lizard army attacked.

When the king went to free Panthro Hannah saw something in the eyes of the captive cat that was not the real Panthro. Hannah grabbed a nearby piece of wood and threw it. It hit Panthro who was about to stab the king fatally. It cause his to miss his mark and the king was badly injured but would live.

This Panthro revealed to be really Mum-Ra.

They were locked up. Hannah kept a small first aid kit with her and used the bandages in it to treat Claudius' wound.

"Thank you Hannah," Claudius said.

"You're welcome." she said.

A lizards placed bowls of food in the cell that held the four prisoners. Lion-o saw something in one of the bowls.

"What is it?" Tygra asked.

"Sometimes my plans lead to disaster other times they get us a key." Lion-o said.

"Wow," Hannah said.

They hurried up and saved Jaga and Cheetara. They made it into a passage way. Claudius and Jaga gave Lion-o the sword of omens and the claw shield. Jaga took something out and gave it to Hannah.

"It is the tonic of the sunrise orchid one drop can heal any injury, poison or illness. Only use it if help is no where nearby and if necessary." Jaga said.

"I understand," Hannah said.

They headed out of the castle while Jaga stayed behind.

Lion-o and the new Thundercats were going to search for the book of omens. "I'll look for survivors and help them to a new place." Claudius said after he lifted some rubble off a cat name Pumrya, she was badly injured so Hannah used a drop of her tonic to heal her.

"I'll help Claudius search for survivors." Pumrya said. "I'll soon come to meet up with you all." she said.

"Alright then let's go." Lion-o said.

They were joined by Wilykit and Wilykat. The new Thundercats soon found themselves amongst the fishmen.

"This seems like a book I read once." Hannah said.

"What happened?" Cheetara asked.

"You don't want to know." Hannah said.

"Tygra I have a bad feeling about this." Cheetara said. "Tygra?" she said.

She turned and saw Tygra throwing up.

"Looks like someone gets seasick." Hannah said.

Later after all was said and done they headed out to find the book of omens. They found the Petalars.

"They're adorable!" Hannah said.

They managed to escape the burning brier and the Petalars went home. They met Panthro.

"I never knew a cat could have so many scars." Hannah said.

Sometimes Hannah's body became a little bit cat like. "Sorry this has been happening since I was little." Hannah said.

"This is a very big mystery for you Hannah." Cheetara said.

It was clear Hannah and Lion-o had feelings for each other but never admitted it.

"Lion-o likes you." Cheetara said.

"I know," Hannah said.

"And you like him," Cheetara added.

"I do but I don't know if I should tell him because I don't want my heart to get broken like it has several times before." Hannah said.

"You just have to trust that it won't happen again." Cheetara said.

After getting the spirit stone they headed out to a nearby village to gather supplies. There were some cats there. They saw Claudius.

"Father," Lion-o said.

"Hello, Lion-o and Tygra." Claudius said greeting his sons. He was happy to hear Tygra and Cheetara were now a couple.

"We came here to gather supplies." Lion-o said.

"I see, I just came to see if I could find more cats who had survived the fall of Thundera to see if they escaped and are safe and sound." Claudius said.

"Where's Pumrya?" Hannah asked.

"She was captured by the lizards amongst many other survivors most likely to be sold as slaves. But hopefully they will be found and freed." Claudius said.

"We'll try to find them on our travels father." Lion-o said.

"Good," Claudius said.

Later Hannah and Lion-o began to walk and to talk. They were doing it in a nearby craggy area.

"Hannah I love you." Lion-o said.

"I love you too Lion-o," Hannah said.

Hannah then slipped and landed on a ledge. There was flashing of light. "Hang on Hannah!" Lion-o said.

Then the flash of light triggered the rest of Hannah's memories. _"Hang one Liosia!"_ she heard.

Lion-o pulled her up. Then they kissed and Hannah transformed. Lion-o saw her and looked at her she was a lioness with light blonde fur. "Hannah?" he said.

"Hey Lion-o," she said.

"It is you." Lion-o said.

"Liosia is my real name." Hannah said.

They went back and explained.

"So Jaga was right about you Hannah." Claudius said.

"Liosia my real name is Liosia." she said.

"Liosia? I had a daughter named Liosia." an older lioness.

Liosia began to sing the lullaby she remember as child and the older lioness sang it with her.

"Liosia found her mother." Cheetara said.

This is a happy moment.

After gathering supplies the Thundercats headed out.

They met the tiger clan along the way and rescued them from a monster that had been plaguing them. "You all can count on us to help you." Javan said.

Tygra hugged his father and the Thundercats left to continued their journey. They even found the cheetah clan and they were happy to help the Thundercats anytime. Cheetara was reunited with her grandfather who had been searching for her for a long time.

Once in dog city they met up with Pumrya again.

They freed the slaves and told them where Claudius was helping refugees.

Once back in dog city they met up with Wilykit and Wilykat and headed off to Aviasta. Vultaire who they had befriend betrayed them by stealing the tech stone and giving it to Mum-Ra.

Everyone braced for impact after the crash landing it was time to get the other stone and take back the tech stone.

They had succeed in both in the next town.

Now it was time to prepare for the final battle all the animals got ready for this it was time to finish it.

With all the animals working together and the Lizard army rebelling and joining the Thundercats to defeat Mum-Ra things were looking up. Mum-Ra was defeated and sent some place far away in the galaxy now was a time for celebration and peace.

Tygra and Cheetara were joined in marriage.

Three nights later during a meteor shower. Lion-o proposed to Liosia and she said yes.

Claudius blessed the union.

The end.

The wedding will come up soon and there will be more to come!


End file.
